


Wreck

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, car crash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Maria's car ride goes exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck

The sleek black car came skidding to a halt, but not before it smashed directly in to the row of cars in front of it. The man and the woman in the back of the car screamed as glass shattered and cut their flesh. The woman was blinded in one eye, with blood dripping down her face. Both of the man’s legs were broken.

The corpse of the driver sat in the seat in front, dead eyes and dead soul.

The paramedics would arrive too late to save any of them.

Paramedics would discover nothing wrong with the scene in front of them, until a detective found the disconnected brake. This detective was not of great morals and so accepted a bribe by a close friend of the couple to not report it.  
Their son continued believing that his parents died in an accident, which was exactly what Obadiah Stane needed Tony Stark to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This is a short one but I hope you like it.  
> I was struggling a bit with the prompt but I eventually decided on this scenario.
> 
> Part 19 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.  
> (I am slowly working my way through- I'm almost halfway there! Kind of. Maybe.)
> 
> _______  
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me!  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
